Criticality of ETT placement during intubation has traditionally required the use of capnographic monitoring as well as radiograph imaging to avoid esophageal or bronchial installation. Either of these misplacement scenarios can result in inadequate patient ventilation and possible asphyxiation. In addition to the initial verification of the ETT device placement, subsequent verification radiographs are typically performed on a daily basis for patients requiring extended periods (e.g., days) of intubation.
A need exists for methods and systems that eliminate the expense and radiation exposure of repeated radiographs for intubated patients by providing a mechanism to verify ETT position through continuous monitoring and/or via an external reference or fiducial applied to the skin surface.